Attractions opposées
by Hermione K. Granger
Summary: Deux chapitres! Le troisieme bientot! Alors venez vite lire si vous voulez lire un DragoHermione! Fic traduite!
1. Chapitre 1

Dislaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont de la propriété de Jk Rowling. L'histoire n'est pas non plus de mon cru, je l'ai traduite de la fic anglaise : Opposites Attract J'espère que vous aimerez la traduction autant que l'original!  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Hermione!" une voix perçante l'appela du bas de l'escalier.  
  
"J'arrive dans un moment, maman!! Laisse-moi seulement finir cette lettre." Elle signa la lettre qu'elle venait de terminer et alla en direction de la fenêtre où une magnifique chouette aussi blanche que la neige buvait dans un petit bol d'eau que la jolie brunette lui avait sorti. La chouette tendit une patte et Hermione y accrocha la lettre.  
  
"D'accord, maintenant je te souhaite un bon retour et sois prudente! On va se revoir dans quelques semaines lorsque nous serons de retour à l'école!"  
  
Hedwige mordit affectueusement le doigt de la jeune fille et s'envola au coucher du soleil d'août.  
  
Hermione descendit les marches et entra dans la cuisine, où sa mère était installée à la table avec un bout de parchemin et son père tournait et retournait un petit objet métallique dans ses mains.  
  
"M'man, qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Elle marcha jusqu'à la hauteur de sa mère qui la regardait en souriant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle tendit alors un bout de papier familier à Hermione qui le prit et commença à lire tout haut:  
  
"Chère Mlle Granger,  
  
Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous informer que vous avez été choisie comme Péfete en chef pour votre 7e année à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Il vous est demandée de vous rendre à la gare de King's Cross le 30 août pour prendre le train privé qui vous reconduira à Poudlard pour recevoir toutes les informations sur vos responsabilités pour l'année. Félicitations et nous nous verrons bientôt.  
  
Sincèrement,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Hermione fixa le papier un moment et se mit à rire tellement fort que l'on aurait pu l'entendre à des miles à la ronde. Son père se leva et se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit le petit objet de métal avec lequel il jouait lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la cuisine: son badge. Il y avait gravé un lion (symbole de gryffondor). Ses parents l'embrassèrent et la nouvelle Préfete en Chef se mit à penser aux événements futurs.  
  
************************************  
  
Des miles plus loin, un jeune homme était assis dans sa chambre, ses cheveux blonds platine encore mouillés car il sortait de la douche. (A/N Allez, vous pouvez baver les filles :P!) Il regardait par sa fenêtre et y vit un gros hibou marron voler à sa rencontre et entrer dans sa chambre, se perchant à l'endroit où son propre hibou était habituellement. Il marcha jusqu'au hibou et le libéra du paquet qu'il avait à la patte, lui donna un peu de nourriture, et le hibou repartit après avoir mangé une bouchée.  
  
Il retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau, avec un serpent sur le dossier, à coté de son lit. Il ouvrit le paquet et y sortit précieusement un badge avec un serpent gravé dessus et une lettre attachée. Il prit la lettre et y la lu.  
  
'' Cher Mr. Malefoy  
  
Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous informer que vous avez été choisi comme Péfèt en chef pour votre 7e année à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Il vous est demandé de vous rendre à la gare de King's Cross le 30 août pour prendre le train privé qui vous reconduira à Poudlard pour recevoir toutes les informations sur vos responsabilités pour l'année. Félicitations et nous nous verrons bientôt.  
  
Sincèrement,  
  
Minerva McGonagall'  
  
Un petit sourire apparut alors sur le visage du jeune Serpentard, il savait que cette année allait être une de ses plus belles. Il venait tout juste de prendre conscience qu'il était merveilleux.  
  
Il s'allongea sur son lit et commença à réfléchir tout haut. ''Je pourrais être un peu plus gentil si j'avais un ou deux amis qui n'auraient pas peur de moi. ''  
  
Réfléchissant à qui pourrait être la sorcière ''chanceuse'' qui serait sa partenaire, il prit le chemin de l'énorme salon où sa mère et son père étaient assis, ayant une chaude discussion  
  
''Probablement cette Sang de bourbe, Granger"", pensa-t-il tout haut encore, en entrant dans le salon.  
  
'' Mère, père, Je viens juste d'apprendre une merveilleuse nouvelle, j'ai été nommé Préfet en chef à Poudlard!'' murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour n'importe qui d'autre, sachant qu'aucun de ses deux parents n'y ferait attention. Il retourna dans sa chambre et commença à faire ses bagages, il ne lui restait seulement qu'une semaine avant le grand départ, seulement une semaine pour réfléchir à un nouveau moyen pour torturer celui qui a survécu.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Bonjour! Alors j'espère que vous avez aimez autant que moi! La vraie auteure dit qu'elle sait que c'est un court premier chapitre, mais elle espère seulement que vous aimez. Moi j'espère aussi que vous aimez, alors reviewer si c'est le cas. Il y a 26 chapitres, et si vous les voulez tous, et bien montrez-moi que ça en vaut la peine :P! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour! Alors voici le second chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous autant qu'a moi lorsque je l'ai lu! Gros Bizz! Dislaimer : La fic ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à stardust n dreams et les personnages appartiennent à Jk Rowling!  
  
************************************* Le matin du 30 août était venu un peu trop vite au goût de Hermione. Elle s'habilla le matin très tôt et emmena tous les bagages au bas de l'escalier d'une main et Pattenrond dans sa cage que sa mère avait insisté qu'elle achète au magasin d'animaux de l'autre main. Son père remplis l'auto de tous ses bagages et de Pattenrond qui était furieux d'être là. Hermione remonta les escaliers de la maison et entra pour donner un dernier baiser à sa mère, qui l'attendait dans l'entrée.  
  
"Maintenant, passe une belle année, Mione, et étudies fort. montre-nous de quoi tu es capable. Bonne chance pour ta dernière année, ma chérie!"  
  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, je vais travailler très fort, mais je dois y aller maintenant. Je te promets de t'envoyer un hibou lorsque j'arriverai à Poudlard."  
  
La mère de Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire et son père lui fit signe de s'en venir. ''Tu es notre fierté, ma Mione, ne nous déçoit pas'' dit-il doucement. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'auto et en sortant de l'allée, la mère de Hermione lui fit de grands au revoir de la main. Hermione et son père se rendire jusqu'à la gare du train, ce qui était dur parce que Londres était à environ 1heure et demi de route. En arrivant au train, Hermione et son père sortir les bagages et les mis sur un chariot. Hermione embrassa son père et il lui souhaita une bonne année. Hermione se retourna après ces petits adieux et entra dans la voie 9 ¾.  
  
Lorsque Hermione arriva de l'autre côté, elle regarde de tout les coté pour voir un gros engin rouge écarlate mais elle ne vit qu'un petit train avec deux compartiments. Elle se rendit à l'endroit ou le professeur Mc Gonnagall l'attendait et lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée faire.  
  
"Bonjour chère, Tu n'as qu'à mettre tes choses à l'intérieur et prend ton chat et va à l'intérieur de ce compartiment, tu trouveras le Préfet en chef, il t'attend."  
  
"Et c'est qui, professeur?"  
  
"Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Miss Granger. Je ne lai pas informer lorsqu'il me l'a demandé alors vous aussi vous devrez attendre jusqu'à temps que vous alliez le retrouver. "  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas et marcha en direction du train, mis ses bagages dans le compartiment à bagages, pris Pattenrond et partit avec lui. Elle commença à espérer terriblement que se serait Harry ou Ron qui serait son coéquipier, car elle n'avait pas eu la chance de leur envoyer un hibou à aucun des deux pour les informer de sa nouvelle position. Elle entra dans le wagon et marcha en direction du dernier compartiment. Elle était maintenant en face du compartiment. Elle fit une pose, prit une grande respiration et cogna. Une voix froide sans émotion lui dit qu'Elle pouvait entrer.  
  
"Malefoy?!" S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.  
  
"Oh! Arrête ça Granger, ne croit pas que moi non plus je suis content de me retrouver avec toi!"  
  
Hermione entra dans le compartiment et ferma la porte, la bouche encore ouverte par la surprise. Malefoy la regarda de haut en bas, en prenant note de la détailler, et elle fit de même.  
  
'Wow, il est devenu beaucoup plus grand et il à l'air beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il ne met plus de gel dans ses cheveux.'' Elle le regardait, assis devant lui. Il ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier mais seulement des pantalons en toile noire et une chemise à manche courte blanche en satin avec la cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard, il avait l'air beaucoup plus différent que cette petite fouine qu'elle connaissait auparavant.  
  
''Pourquoi est-elle si belle? Je ne la voyais pas comme ça. ARRÊTE MALEFOY, ARRÊTE! C'est une Sang de Bourbe, personne avec qui je pourrais me plaire. Rappelle-toi Pansy.'' Il s'assoya les bras croisés et les jambes tendu, avec une mine renfrognée. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle il avait pensé cela et ça l'effrayait.  
  
Le train semblait avoir lu dans leur pensée fit une embardé. Hermione, qui était debout, devant Malefoy, avec les mains sur les hanches, fut projeté dans les airs par le soudain mouvement du train. Le seule chose qu'elle savait à présent, c'était qu'elle était étendue sur le Serpentard, qui prit l'opportunité de voir si son corps était aussi développé qu'il paraissait. Faisant croire qu'il voulait la tasser de lui, ses mains trouvèrent la voie de ses hanches pour finalement rester sur elle et la rapprocha de lui.  
  
"Oh, Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça." Dit-elle, en ayant pas notée le fait qu'il ait eu le goût d'elle l'instant d'avant.  
  
'' Est-ce qu'elle vient de me dire qu'elle était désolée? Est-ce que j'ai fait ce que je crois que j'ai fait? Elle a vraiment embelli et s 'est beaucoup développé comparé à l'année passée, mais une minute, à quoi est-ce que je pense.. Père me tuerait!''  
  
"Ne refais plus jamais ça, Sang de Bourbe" dit-il sèchement.  
  
Hermione le regardait à présent comme si quelqu'un venait de la gifler. ''Ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS comme ça, ou je serai force de te jeté un sort cette année!'' Elle sortit sa baguette et la serait fortement dans ses mains, seulement pour qu'il sache qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, et qu'elle le ferait en arrivant à Poudlard, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés de faire de la magie dans le train.  
  
''Wow, il s'est vraiment bien développé. Cette année, ses entraînements au Quidditch ont fait un très beau travail. Il n'est pas du tout comme Harry, c'est bras sont beaucoup plus musclé et.attend. qu'est ce que je suis en train de penser.C'EST MALEFOY!''  
  
"Bon, dsl Granger, mais NOUS devons vraiment prendre une trêve, ou au moins arrêter de se lancer des sorts."  
  
''Est-ce que je viens seulement de demander une trêve à cette Sang de bourbe? JE suis trop doux. JE dois arrêter!"  
  
Hermione le regarda. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire? Une trêve? Est-ce que c'est vraiment Malefoy? "Ouin, je suppose. Nous devons être civilise l'un envers l'autre ou un va finir mort, ou du moins sera mutiler.''  
  
Malfoy fit un signe de consentement et lui tendit sa main en signe de trêve. Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux.  
  
''Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui, cette année? Il est actuellement. gentil? No. gentil est un maivais mot, civilisé est meilleur. ''  
  
Hermione prie sa main, notifiant comment elle était douce, et dit : ''Maintenant, ne m'appelle plus par cet affreux nom et je ne t'appellerai plus la petit fouine pour te parler. ''  
  
''Wow, elle a vraiment de petite main, et sa peau est si douce, mais. non, Arrête Malfoy!!! Par la barbe de merlin, je parle de Granger!''  
  
"D'accord" dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu  
  
''Bon, je vais essayer de trouver le professeur Mcgonnagall et regarder l'arrangement pour notre salle, et j'espère vraiment que nous aurons des chambres privées.''  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui est déjà demander. Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire sauf que se serai quelque chose de nouveau cette année, c'est pourquoi nous y allons si tôt. Mais je suis sur que tu espère une chambre privée, avec ton petit copain. Et au fait, c'Est lequel cette année? Pothead ou Weasel?" (N/A Weasel est belette en anglais, donc cela fait un jeu de mot et Pothead, c'est une cruche. encore un autre jeu de mot :P!)  
  
Elle marcha dans sa direction et le frappa au visage.  
  
'' Granger! C'était pourquoi??"  
  
''Je ne suis PAS ce genre de fille, Mr.Malefoy!''  
  
"Bon, je vais aller voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à manger dans ce stupide train. Tu veux quelque chose?"  
  
''Pourquoi je lui demande si elle veut quelque chose à manger? Au nom de Merlin, pourquoi suis-je ÉGENTIL avec elle!! Ses parents sont des MODLUS! Père voudrait pas tête!''  
  
Hermione secoua la tête et Drago sortie du compartiment, laissant Hermione réfléchir seule.  
  
''Pourquoi est-il gentil avec moi? Il aurait pu changer un peu, mais comme ça, c'est incroyable. J'ai hâte d'en parler avec Ron et Harry.''  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Bon. je sais que je n'ai pas été très rapide à traduire le chapitre, mais je vous promets de faire mieux pour le prochain. L'auteure dit ne pas beaucoup aimer ce chapitre car Malefoy n'est pas dans son personnage, mais moi, personnellement, c'est comme ça que je les aime!  
  
Please R/R! Allez, reviewer moi!  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Katarina : Je suis contente que tu aime la dernière phrase, même si elle ne vient pas de moi, et voici la suite, tu n'as qu'à lire :P!  
  
Venusa : Lol, j'aime beaucoup traduire, donc. et voilà la suite, comme tu l'attendait! ;)! 


	3. Chapitre 3

À des kilomètres plus loin, un garçon au cheveu roux flamboyant avec plus de taches de rousseur que nous ne pourrions imaginer était assis dans sa chambre fixant un petit hibou voletant rapidement qui se rapprochait de sa fenêtre.  
  
"Oh, Coq!" Il ouvrit la fenêtre laissant entré le petit mais exubérant hibou à l'intérieur et le regardant se poser sur le lit, en reprenant son soufflé. Déchargeant le petit oiseau de sa lettre. Il lui donna de l'eau fraîche à boire et se mit à la lecture de la lettre.  
  
''Cher Ron,  
  
J'espère que tu as passé un bel été. Cette liste d'école, cette année, est vraiment plus longue que les autres, c'est probablement pour cela qu'ils l'ont envoyé si tôt. Harry m'a dit qu'il allait au Terrier pour tout l'été, cette année. Je suis contente pour lui. On va se revoir sur la plate-forme 9 ¾ le premier septembre. Ah oui! Dis à tout le monde bonjour, et souhaite à Fred et Georges bonne chance pour leur nouvelle entreprise. On va se repairer plus tard!  
  
Amour  
  
Hermione''  
  
Le jeune homme rougit violemment. Il relut la lettre in autre fois, faisant attention à la signature: "Amour, Hermione" Il rougit encore plus à la seule pensée, même s'il savait qu'elle signait toujours comme ça dans ses lettres, à lui et à Harry. Il voulait être plus qu'un ami avec elle qu'il l'avait été pendant les 6 années de leur vie passée ensemble. Il allait avoir bientôt 18 ans, et il se devait de savoir ce qu'il allait faire dans le future. Sa petite s?ur Ginny s'était déjà dévouer à aider ses frères dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes en étant leur comptable. Bien sur, sa mère n'avait pas été très heureuse d'apprendre cela, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester fâché après sa fille trop longtemps.  
  
Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir son jeune ami, Harry Potter. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'invité.  
  
"Ah! Je ne veux pas voir sa!" dit-il en blaguant à Harry qui cherchait dans ses valises une paire de sous-vêtement et quelques vêtements pour la journée. (N/A J'imagine que c'était le matin)  
  
"Désolé, mais j'ai oublié de prendre mes vêtements avant de prendre ma douche » dit-il en secouant ses cheveux humides.  
  
À cet instant, une jeune fille (A/N ou plutôt femme) aux cheveux roux entra dans la chambre. Ses yeux grossirent alors à vue d'?il, en regardant Harry. Tout le monde de la famille savait qu'il avait été l'objet d'une obsession pour elle depuis la première année de celle-ci, lorsqu'il lui avait sauvait la vie.  
  
"Ginny! Va-t-en, arête de regarder bêtement Harry comme si tu ne l'avais jamais vu sans son chandail avant aujourd'hui!"  
  
La jeune fille tourna aussitôt plus rouge que ses cheveux et courut hors de la chambre et entra dans la sienne. Les deux jeunes hommes entendirent sa porte claquer et commencèrent à rire hystériquement. Harry prit alors la direction de la chambre de bain pour s'habiller et Ron partit dans sa petite chambre.  
  
"Hey Harry, est-ce que je pourrais te parler?"  
  
"Bien sur, Ron, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas?''  
  
"Bon. c'est à propos de Hermione." Il tendit la lettre à Harry qui la lu.  
  
"D'accord? Et c'est pareil comme les lettres qu'elle m'envoie''.  
  
"Exactement, elle a toujours signé nos lettres ''Amour, Hermione". Vrai?''  
  
"Oui" Il réfléchit un moment, un sourire apparut sur son visage "Tu aimes Hermione, c'est ce pas, Ron?"  
  
Le jeune roux regarda le plancher et ne fit rien, en écoutant rire de lui son ami.  
  
"Bien, je le savais, Ron! C'est tellement flagrant!''  
  
"Est-ce que ça parait tellement, Harry?''  
  
Il secoua sa tête de haut en bas, lui souriant encore.  
  
Ron regarda son meilleur ami. Il avait affronté Voldemort, tout ses mangemorts, et tellement autres choses qu'un garçon de 18 ans n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir faire une fois dans toute sa vie. Mais Ron était sur qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit comme lui avec Hermione. C'était comme s'il voulait que Hermione soit plus qu'une simple amie, et ça l'effrayait tellement.  
  
Il imagina ce que Hermione faisait en ce moment, espérant qu'elle pensait à lui.  
  
************************************************* Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est un super court chapitre, c'est pour cela que ça ne m'a pas pris vraiment de temps à le traduire, je vais essayer de faire aussi vite pour les prochains.  
  
Bon alors voilà les réponses aux reviews!  
  
Phénix20 : Et bien voilà la suite. Contente que tu aimes la traduction! (!  
  
Katarina : lol. et bien moi j'ai hâte que VOUS voyez le nouveau concept! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas du tout lâcher ;)!  
  
Fumsek : et bien on se ressemble pas mal, car moi aussi j'adore les Drago/Hermione! Si tu en as à me proposer qui son bonne, et bien s'il te plaît, dis moi leur titre et leur adresse! Je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur de tes attentes, mais l'histoire n'est pas de moi, donc si tu ne l'aimes pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute ;)!  
  
Selana : Et bien merci pour tes encouragement, et ne me remercies pas, car c'est pour moi que je traduis,e t non pour vous! (quelle égoïste, je fais!).. Gros bizzz  
  
Alors voilà qui est fait pour les reviews. Si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, et bien j'ai mis le fait que vous pouviez en envoyer anonymement.. Donc, reviews please! Comme ça je traduit plus vite si je sais qu'il y a du monde qui vont la lire!  
  
@+++! 


End file.
